Naruto : The Ressurection Of Lucifer
by Sayaka Hanamori
Summary: Alverne Alucio Naruto Luciel, iblis yang berkeinginan kuat untuk membangkitkan keluarga lamanya dengan segala cara. Kebangkitan itu mempunyai sebuah tujuan. Antara dirinya dan sang kakek. Dalam beberapa waktu kedepan era baru akan di mulai dan sebuah rahasia akan terungkap ( FemVali,DarkNaru,OOCRizevim,OC,Godlike) #Chapter 3 Uptade !
1. Prologue

**_Naruto Lucifer : Resurrection Of Lucifer Clan_**

- **Created By** ?-

 **Disclaimer** : Semua karakter bukan punyaku senpai~

 **Rating** : M (nyari aman aja huhuhu)

 **Pairing** : Naruto x ?

 **Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x hurt comfort x slice of life x little bit gore(Maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,OC,FemVali,GodlikeNaru,DarkNaru,ETC

 **Summary** : Perang tak pernah berakhir, dendam dan rantai kebencian tetap berjalan. Tak ada kedamaian di dunia ini. Semua itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Kini saatnya bagiku membangkitkan para lucifer dan mendominasi dunia.

.

.

* * *

Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan, matanya memandang kota paris dari balik kaca sebuah gedung. Dia sesekali menyeruput kopi yang berada di tangannya. Nikmat, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ah, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan bebas seperti ini, biasanya dia hanya berlatih di kediaman kakeknya atau sekedar membantu para bawahan kakeknya. Memang waktu liburan yang di berikan kakeknya ini sungguh berguna untuk merefresh pikirannya.

'Perkembangan manusia memang selalu membuatku terkejut,'

Dia bergumam dalam hati, mata birunya menatap kembali jalanan kota itu, banyak orang – orang berjalan dengan pakaian hangat mengingat musim ini adalah musim salju, dan tak sedikit juga anak – anak bermain bola salju bersama teman mereka. Hah, memang manusia memiliki keunikan dan kreatifitasnya masing - masing.

Dia berjalan pergi setelah kopi yang berada di tanganya telah habis, Dia berjalan menghampiri salah satu pelayan yang berada di gedung itu untuk memberikan gelas kopinya, dan berlalu begitu saja. Dia kemudian pergi menuju salah satu kamar di gedung itu tetapi di hentikan oleh suatu suara yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-sama, Rizevim-sama ingin berbicara dengan anda,"

"Berikan teleponnya padaku,"

"Baiklah ini, Naruto-sama,"

Dia mengangkat telepon itu dan menjawab panggilan kakeknya.

"Halo, ada apa kakek menghubungiku kali ini, bukankah aku masih berada dalam waktu liburan,"

"Tidak, tenang saja Naruto, lanjutkan saja acara liburanmu, tapi kali ini ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus aku beritahukan padamu,"

"Memangnya apa itu ?,"

"Dengar baik – baik, Euclid telah menemukan lokasi tentang aksara batu clan kiyomizu,"

Dia terkejut mendengarnya, Euclid-Nii sama telah menemukan aksara batu clan kiyomizu. Kali ini kebangkitan clan lucifer telah maju selangkah, sepertinya rencana dari kakeknya itu berhasil.

"Hm, sungguh luar biasa, sepertinya kita telah dekat untuk mendapatkan barang itu, kakek,"

"Hehehe, memang benar, kerja keras kita selama ini tak sia – sia,"

"Sepertinya impian kita telah maju selangkah, lalu apakah ada lagi hal yang ingin kakek sampaikan ?,"

"Tidak, hanya hal itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan, jadi selamat menikmati acara liburanmu,"

"Baiklah ,kakek,"

Acara pembicaraan itu selesai, Dia memikirkan perkataan kakeknya dalam – dalam. Euclid-Nii sama telah berkerja keras selama ini. Keinginannya dan kakeknya ini telah berjalan setahap demi setahap. Mungkin takkan lama lagi clan lucifer akan bangkit.

"Lain kali, jangan panggil aku dengan sulfix sama, panggil aku dengan sulfix kun saja, Erina-chan,"

Dia berkata kepada asistennya itu. Ayolah, Erina (Erina Nakkiri dari anime shokugeki no soma) itu kekasihnya sekaligus asistennya, tetapi mengapa Erina begitu formal padanya. Dia kerap kali bosan jika kekasihnya itu memanggilnya dengan sulfix sama, rasanya aneh dan terlalu kaku. Dirinya tidak merasa nyaman walau saat ini tengah berada di dekat kekasihnya. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat memberitahukan kepadanya sebelum hal ini terus berlanjut.

"Etto, tapi Naruto-sa eh maksudku Naruto-kun, bukankah itu tidak sopan bila aku berucap seperti itu dengan atasanku,"

Dengan gerakan lambat, dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bibir mungil milik Erina.

"Sssttt, tidak ada kata tapi – tapian, kau itu kekasihku, jika kau tetap berkata formal kepadaku itu akan membuat diriku tak nyaman,"

Erina tertegun, pipinya bersemu merah. Jika di lihat dari dekat, Naruto begitu tampan eh malah sangat tampan. Erina tampak menjadi salah tingkah. Dalam benaknya Erina bertanya. Oh tuhan Adakah makhluk seindah ini ?.

"Em, baiklah kalau itu maumu Naruto-kun,"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik,"

Tanpa sadar, Naruto tiba – tiba melumat bibir mungil milik Erina. Sementara Erina yang melihat itu terkejut walaupun dirinya kemudian membalas ciuman Naruto. Bibir mereka saling beradu dan melumat satu sama lain. Erina yang merasa posisinya tidak nyaman mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmmmhh, engghh,"

Beberapa saat berlalu, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu walaupun masih ada rasa tidak rela.

" Maafkan aku soal itu, Erina-chan, sepertinya aku terbawa suasana,"

"Tidak apa – apa Naruto-kun, aku juga menikmatinya,"

Dia tersenyum lebar membuat Naruto tertegun. Memang awalnya ciuman itu hanya ketidaksengajaan dari Naruto, tetapi entah kenapa saat ini dia dibuat ketagihan, rasanya saat berciuman sangat nikmat dan membuatnya bergairah.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, dia tak menyangka jika Erina akan merespon seperti itu. Di bayangannya pasti Erina akan berkata yang tidak – tidak atau lebih parahnya di akan meninggalkannya. Ah, ternyata dia hanya terlalu takut jika Erina meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan – jalan keluar, yah sekadar mencari makan atau yang lainnya,"

Erina berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya tidak buruk jika dia bersama Naruto keluar sekaligus menikmati momen – momen di saat dia berduaan bersamanya.

"Ok, tetapi sebelum itu lebih baik kita berganti baju terlebih dahulu, di luar keadaannya sangat dingin,"

"Baiklah,"

.

.

* * *

Mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah cafe pinggir danau dengan nuansa khas perkotaan kota paris. Banyak kaum hawa yang meliriknya, entah itu karena mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi ataupun karena ketampanan Naruto yang dapat membius kaum hawa yang melihatnya. Bahkan di antara mereka ada yang tidak sadar bahwa dia hampir celaka karena itu. Memang pesona dari lucifer sangat ampuh dan salah satunya dapat mendominasi kaum hawa.

Salah satu pelayan di sana menghampiri dan bertanya apa pesanan mereka.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, Selamat datang di cafe el au vincente, kalian ingin pesan apa ?,"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, Dia sebenarnya pergi ke cafe ini karena ingin memesan sebuah sop yang terkenal di perancis yaitu Soupe a l'oignon dan sangat cocok sekali untuk dimakan kala musim dingin seperti ini. Apalagi dengan minuman Cappucino, hm serasa ingin segera mencicipinya.

"Soupe a l'oignon dan Cappucino, kalau kamu, Erina-chan ?,"

"Samakan saja,"

"Baiklah, pesanan anda segera datang, harap tunggu sejenak, tuan dan nyonya,"

Pelayan itu berlalu, Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, matanya memandang danau yang berada di sebelah cafe itu, banyak remaja bermain ice skate bersama pasangan mereka atau anak – anak yang bermain bersama orang tua mereka. Mereka terlihat bermain dengan sukacita menyambut musim dingin di pertengahan bulan ini.

Tanpa sadar, Erina yang melihat Naruto tertegun mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"Em, Naruto-kun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hingga merenung seperti itu,"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Erina yang berbicara kepadanya. Dia memandang Erina. Wajahnya sungguh cantik, membuat Naruto selalu betah untuk melihatnya.

"Ehm, kenapa Naruto-kun memperhatikanku terus ?,"

"Tidak apa – apa, wajahmu sungguh cantik jika di lihat dari dekat,"

Pipi Erina bersemu merah. Dia merasa tubuhnya sangat panas kala mendengar pujian Naruto yang memuji dirinya. Dia tak menyangka Naruto akan memujinya secara blak – blakan.

"Um, terima kasih, Naruto-kun,"

Erina membalas dengan senyuman terbaik yang di milikinya hingga membuat Naruto terpesona beberapa saat, seakan dunia berhenti kala senyuman seindah bidadari itu membuat Naruto merasakan arti kenyamanan, cinta, sekaligus kelembutan hati Erina.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Dia memandang wajah Erina lebih dekat. Mata blue saphire dan violet bertemu. Sejenak, waktu seperti berhenti bertedak. Mereka memandang satu sama lain. Memandang keindahan mata milik pasangan masing – masing. Tanpa sadar, banyak kaum adam yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri ataupun kaum hawa yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan romantis.

Erina yang terpesona dengan tatapan mata milik Naruto mulai menutup mata dan memajukan wajahnya. Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya tertegun. Dia tak menyangka jika Erina yang ingin memulainya terlebih dahulu. Yah, sepertinya Erina tidak ragu lagi padanya. Naruto merasa senang bila melihatnya seperti itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bibir mungil milik Erina sebelum mereka melakukan hal yang tidak sewajarnya di tempat umum.

"Jangan melakukan hal ini di tempat umum, Erina-chan, lihatlah banyak pengunjung yang memperhatikan kita karena ulahmu itu,"

Pipi Erina bersemu merah. Dia merasa malu mengingat ulahnya tadi. Jika saja Naruto tidak menghentikan tingkahnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka. Mungkin, banyak pengunjung yang mengira mereka adalah pasangan yang tidak kenal tempat atau lebih buruknya mengira mereka adalah pasangan mesum. Tentu saja, Dia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Um, terima – kasih, Naruto-kun, jika kamu tidak menghentikanku entah apa yang akan terjadi"

"sama – sama, Erina-chan, lain kali jangan melakukan hal itu di tempat umum, kenalilah situasi terlebih dahulu, dan juga...,"

Naruto memajukan wajahnya ke telinga milik Erina.

"Jika kamu menginginkan hal itu, setidaknya beritahukan kepadaku terlebih dahulu, Erina-chan,"

Erina terkejut. Dia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi panas setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Tapi, dia seperti menginginkan ciuman lagi dari Naruto. Ciuman yang panas dan penuh akan gairah. Dia nampak terbayang – bayang hal seperti itu.

"Baik, Naruto-kun,"

Dia membalasnya dengan tersenyum membuat Naruto yang memandangnya juga ikut tersenyum. Kemudian, pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dengan beberapa makanan yang di pesan. Satu – persatu pelayan mulai menaruh makanan di meja dan berlalu setelah Naruto memberikan tips. Kini merupakan waktu bagi mereka untuk menyantap sajian yang berada di meja.

"Itadakimasu,"

Mereka mulai menyantap makanan pesanan masing – masing. Nampak Naruto makan dengan tenang khas seorang bangsawan, begitu juga dengan Erina. Sepertinya mereka telah di ajari tata krama bangsawan sejak kecil.

.

.

* * *

Satu – satunya yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Erina adalah ketulusan hati dan kelembutan yang di perlihatkan Erina untuknya. Dulu Erina merupakan anak salah satu partner perusahaan milik kakeknya yaitu Nakkiri Federation Company, Tetapi akibat sebuah insiden kecelakaan, kedua orang tua Erina meninggal dan membuat Erina yang kala itu masih remaja harus menerima beban berat dari kedua orang tuanya untuk memimpin Nakkiri Federation Company sendirian. Di samping itu, Erina juga masih terlihat shock atas kematian orang tuanya dan masih memiliki mental yang down. Akhirnya, disaat Erina mengalami hal seperti itu, datang kakek Naruto, sang pemilik Rushifa Corporation yaitu Rizevim livan rushifa (nama samaran di dunia manusia jadi menggunakan rushifa) mengajak Perusahaan Erina untuk bekerja sama dan bergabung dengan miliknya hingga membawa Erina bisa menjadi asisten sekaligus kekasih Naruto saat ini. Sungguh kenangan yang tidak terlupakan.

'Jika saja waktu itu kakek tidak mengajak Erina-chan bergabung, entahlah apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya seperti saat ini,'

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia tersenyum kecil kala mengingat – ingat kenangan dulu dirinya dan Erina pertama kali bertemu. Tidak seperti kebanyakan cerita dimana pertama kali bertemu dengan baik. Mereka malah saling bermusuhan dan mengejek satu – sama lain saat bertemu hingga suatu saat Naruto yang bersikap cuek dan dingin pada Erina, akhirnya bisa membuka hatinya kepada Erina. Sungguh kenangan yang indah.

Kemudian, sebuah aura muncul dari radius beberapa kilometer, membuat Naruto yang melamun bersikap waspada. Tapi, dia seperti merasa jika aura itu di khususkan untuk dirinya dan dia juga merasa mengenal pemilik aura itu. Aura khas iblis...

'Tidak salah lagi, sepertinya aura ini milik Baal,'

Naruto tersenyum, sepertinya Baal mengunjunginya kali ini. Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi, Dia lalu mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayap hitam seperti milik malaikat jatuh (nanti ada cerita mengenai 6 pasang sayap Naruto yang mirip malaikat jatuh bukannya sayap kelawar jadi tunggu aja senpai) dan segera pergi mengunjungi pemilik aura itu.

 ** _TBC_**

Hai para pembaca...,

Perkenalkan aku author baru, Yumina urnea belfast.

Em.., bisa di bilang ini merupakan fic kedua aku hehehe.., jadi harap maklumi jika ada penulisan yang salah (tolong koreksi ya senpai T_T)

Buat yang nunggu fic aku yang satunya (Isekai wa smartphone to tomoni), sekali lagi aku meminta maaf jika membuat para pembaca sekalian menunggu.., yah, banyak sekali jadwal kerja di dunia nyata dan membuat aku jarang sekali mendapatkan waktu untuk menulis sebuah FFN (huhuhu padet banget)~

Nah, bahas soal cerita nih, di sini aku pakai alur cerita classic jaman dxd masih ngetren dulu :v. Tapi nanti alurnya aku buat beda, soalnya aku mau buat disini itu Naruto jadi **_Dark_** dan Vali juga jadi **_FemVali_** (Vali : salah aku apa coba ? hingga membuat author merubah aku jadi cewek huehue T_T #Author : Gomen Vali-san). Terlihat juga si Rezevim selaku antagonisnya dxd bisa jadi kakeknya Naruto dan bekerja sama dengan Naruto untuk membangkitkan clan lucifer hehehe :v. Yah, nanti bakalan anti mainstream deh (tapi aku gak janji juga loh :v).

Lanjut ke pair, Di chapter 1 ini udah kebuka slot pair untuk Naruto dari anime shokugeki no soma yaitu Erina Nakkiri (yang jago masak itu loh). Soal pair nanti para pembaca bisa ngasih saran kok, tulis aja di kolom review, nanti jika aku gak sibuk bakal aku PM pair yang menurutku menarik dan menjadi pemenang untuk di masukkan ke dalam cerita ini.

Ohya, buat cerita di chapter 1 ini, aku juga memohon maaf jika gak ada adegan fightingnya. Soalnya aku buat waktu hati merasa berbunga – bunga (malah curhat nih hehehe :v), sekalian juga sisipin adegan romance biar gak merasa bosan sama alur ceritanya (sekali lagi maaf ya). Tapi kayaknya di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada adegan fight walau sebentar, yah itung – itung sisipan sama kayak romance.

Oke, sekarang waktunya aku buat profil tentang para karakter di FFN ku ini.

 **Profil Characters**

1\. Name : Alverne Alucio Naruto Luciel (Alias : Naruto Lucifer)

Appearance : Seperti cover (waktu jadi iblis rambut jadi warna silver/perak dan matanya berwarna merah ruby).

Abillty : ?

Sacred gear : ?

Weapon : ?

Race : Demon or ?

* * *

2\. Name : Erina Nakkiri

Appearance : Seperti animenya (Shokugeki no soma)

Abillity : -

Sacred gear : cooking mastery

Weapon : -

Race : Human

* * *

3\. Name : ? (Alias : Baal) (Notes : belum dapet nama samaran yang cocok nih #btw ada yg bisa bantu gak ?)

Appearance : Seperti akashi seijuro (Kuroko no basuke)

Abillity : ?

Sacred gear : ?

Weapon : -

Race : Demon

Selanjutnya nyusul, seiring berjalannya cerita...

Terakhir, aku ingin ucapin kepada para pembaca setiaku semua.

Jangan lupa ya buat favorite,follow, dan juga review kalian. Itu bisa jadi pembuat semangat bagiku saat menulis dan terus uptade !

Ok cukup sekian, bila ada salah kata mohon maaf ya senpai :D

~Sampai jumpa~


	2. New Sacred Gear And New Family

**Chapter 2 :** _ **New Sacred gear and New Family**_

* * *

"Lama tak berjumpa, baal." Sapa Naruto dengan senyuman menawan miliknya kala melihat Baal tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman sembari memandanginya.

"Ya.., lama tak berjumpa, Naruto." Baal tersenyum membalas sapaan Naruto. Sudah 1 bulan semenjak Naruto pergi menikmati liburan dan meninggalkan dirinya bersama Belphegor dengan sebuah tugas.

"Sudah 1 bulan lamanya kita tidak bertemu Baal.., dan bagaimana perkembangan sacred gear itu ?." Tanya Naruto to the point. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. "Santai saja..., Naruto, keberadaanku disini memang untuk memberikanmu benda itu." Baal menjawab dengan santai. Perkembangan sacred gear milik Naruto telah selesai. Kini memang waktu bagi dirinya untuk meberikan sacred gear itu kepadanya.

"Hah.., maaf kalau aku terlalu serius, dan dimana Belphegor ?, apakah dia tidak ikut bersamamu ?." Tanya Naruto kembali tetapi dengan suara yang lebih santai. "Hah.., kau tau kan bagaimana dirinya jika aku ajak, dia pasti tidak akan mau jika mengurusi hal sepele seperti ini dan memilih untuk tidur di kasur kesayangan miliknya." Baal menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengingat kala Belphegor dengan mudahnya menolak dan memilih untuk tidur di kasur sebelum dirinya pergi menemui Naruto.

"Hahaha.., sepertinya itu memang kebiasaan dirinya, jadi bagaimana dengan sacred gear itu." Naruto kembali bertanya dengan raut wajahnya yang mulai serius. "Hm.., Elemental Lord sungguh hebat, Naruto, selama percobaan dan penelitian yang kami jalani, ada sebuah fakta yang sangat mengejutkan tentang sacred gear ini." Baal menerangkan dengan serius. Dia menyadari bahwa Sacred gear yang di telitinya ini tergolong amat langka dan merupakan salah satu Sacred gear milik tuhan. "Jadi.., fakta apa yang telah kau dapat, Baal." Naruto menatap Baal dengan tajam dan mendengarkan jawaban darinya.

Sebelum menjawab, Baal memandangi sekeliling untuk memastikan jika pembicaraan mereka aman. "Ehm.., dengarkan baik – baik, Naruto..., Elemental Lord merupakan salah satu Sacred gear suci milik tuhan yang dahulu ia pergunakan sebagai jubah miliknya, tetapi.., di kemudian hari, kala Lucifer masih menjadi malaikat miliknya. Dia berhasil mencuri 2 dari 4 Sacred gear suci milik tuhan dan membawanya saat tuhan berserta para malaikatnya mengusir dirinya dari surga."

Fakta yang dikatakan Baal sungguh mengejutkan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sacred gear pemberian kakeknya merupakan salah satu Sacred gear milik tuhan. Benar – benar tak terduga.

"Fakta yang sungguh mengejutkan, Baal.., aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Elemental Lord adalah salah satu Sacred gear milik tuhan, ku kira benda itu hanya setingkat Longinus." Naruto menyeringai senang. Tak di sangka dirinya akan mempunyai kekuatan lebih demi mencapai rencana miliknya dan kakeknya. Jika seperti ini, pasti semua mahkluk di seluruh dunia, entah ras apa mereka, akan bersikap segan dan takut akan kekuatan clan lucifer. Mendominasi dunia akan menjadi hal yang mudah nantinya.

"Memang pertama kalinya aku mendengar fakta ini, sungguh sangat membuatku terkejut, aku juga tidak menyangkanya sama sekali." Baal memahami betul keterkejutan Naruto. Dirinya saja tidak menyangka dan juga terkejut saat menyadari hal ini.

"Tapi...," Baal menghela nafas sejenak. Raut wajah miliknya terlihat kecewa. "Kekuatan yang bisa di keluarkan dari sacred gear ini hanya mencapai 60% saja, aku dan Belphegor sudah mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk meningkatkannya, tetapi.., sepertinya beberapa kekuatan inti dari sacred gear ini telah menghilang."

Penjelasan lanjut dari Baal membuat raut wajah Naruto terlihat tidak senang. Dia telah membayangkan betapa hebatnya kekuatan dari sacred gear itu sebelumnya, akan tetapi, semua itu sirna karena kekuatan yang dapat di pergunakan hanya 60% saja. Tidak terlalu kuat seperti kekuatan aslinya.

"Cih.., jadi hanya 60 % saja." Suara Naruto terdengar kesal. Sedikit rasa kecewa memasukki hatinya. "Ya.., mungkin sekitar 60% dan kekuatan yang dapat di keluarkan hanya mencapai tahap balance breaker walau tidak sempurna, tetapi.., jangan terlalu kecewa, aku dan Belphegor merasakan sebuah potensi di dalam sacred gear ini." Perkataan Baal membuat Naruto kembali senang. Dia merasa 60% itu tidak menghalangi seberapa kuatnya sacred gear ini.

"Sebuah potensi ya." Naruto menyeringai. Sebuah bayangan muncul di benaknya. 60% kekuatan itu memiliki potensi. Tidak mungkin sacred gear milik tuhan begitu lemah. "Benar.., sebuah potensi," Baal tersenyum menanggapi Naruto. Kekuatan sacred gear itu memiliki potensi yang tinggi.

"Hm.., baiklah, informasi penelitian yang kau dan Belphegor lakukan sangat membantu, aku sangat berterima kasih.., lalu.., bagaimana dengan kekuatan matamu, apakah jeda waktunya telah selesai ?." Tanya Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Kini dia bertanya mengenai kekuatan mata milik Baal.

"Ya.., sama – sama.., apapun untuk teman, dan kekuatan mata milikku masih memiliki jeda waktu, mungkin sebulan dari sekarang aku dapat mempergunakannya." Baal tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Sekitar 1 bulan ya..., aku akan menunggunya." Naruto membalas dengan senyuman menawan miliknya.

"Yah.., baiklah, sepertinya cukup di sini saja Naruto, aku akan kembali." Baal kemudian membuat sebuah pentagram sihir teleportasi di bawah kaki miliknya. "Ya, sampai jumpa, Baal, aku titip terima kasih dan salam untuk Belphegor." Naruto berkata sembari melambaikan satu tangannya. "Sampai jumpa juga, pasti aku akan menyampaikan salam itu, Naruto." Baal membalas dengan senyuman miliknya sebelum pergi menghilang.

Setelah itu.., mata Naruto memandang ke arah danau yang berada tepat di samping kanannya dan bibir miliknya membentuk sebuah seringai.

'Elemental Lord..., aku berharap banyak padamu, hahahaha.'

* * *

 _ **In Another Place**_

* * *

Di langit malam kota paris.., nampak sosok ber-armor putih; Hakuryuukou; sang kaisar naga putih yang melegenda, tengah terbang di langit yang luas. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat. Raut wajahnya selalu tersenyum dan hatinya merasa sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, Azazel telah memberinya waktu untuk berlibur selama beberapa hari dan kali ini dia akan mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya setelah sekian lama. Kerinduan yang selama ini dia pendam dapat ia curahkan seluruhnya.

" **Vali sepertinya kau sangat bahagia malam ini."** Albion berkata kepada Vali lewat sebuah telepati. Sedari tadi, dia terus melihat raut wajah Vali yang begitu semangat dan bahagia. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yah.., bagaimana tidak, setelah sekian lama, aku akan mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku, kau tau kan Albion, sudah lama aku merindukan mereka." Vali tersenyum membalas perkataan Albion.

" **Hm.., baiklah, aku mengerti, dan Vali, kau terlihat sangat cantik jika tersenyum seperti ini, berbeda dengan biasanya yang serius dan pendiam."** Albion sedikit terpana akan kecantikan hostnya saat ini. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Senyuman dan raut wajah bahagianya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang dewi yang amat cantik.

"Hihihi.., terima kasih atas pujiannya, Albion." Vali tersenyum menanggapi pujian Albion. Wajah cantik miliknya sedikit mengeluarkan blushing.

" **Ya, sama – sama, Partner."** Albion membalas Vali dengan senyuman. Menampilkan gigi runcing miliknya.

Kemudian..., di tengah perjalanan. Vali tiba - tiba menghentikan laju terbang miliknya kala melihat seorang lelaki yang sangat misterius tepat berada di hadapanya dan menghadang perjalanannya. Laki - laki misterius itu memiliki surai pirang dan wajah miliknya sangat tampan. Vali yang memandangi wajah sosok itu merasakan kedua pipinya mulai merah.

'Sangat tampan, Kyaaaaa.' Batin Vali menyadari seseorang yang berada di hadapannya sangat tampan.

"Hah..,Siapa kau ?." Tanya Vali setelah menghela nafas panjang. Raut wajah miliknya kembali serius.

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan. Lelaki misterius terdiam dan di lihat dari raut wajahnya, dia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku bukan siapa – siapa, Hahaha..., tidak terlalu penting bagimu untuk mengetahui diriku." Laki – laki itu menyeringai. Sepertinya dia ingin bermain – main sejenak dengan Vali. "Apa maksudmu ?." Tanya Vali dengan suara kesal. Gestur tubuhnya memasang pose siaga.

"Hm.., tidak usah kau pikirkan.., sekarang bersiaplah." Sebuah pukulan tiba - tiba di lancarkan lelaki misterius itu. Vali yang menyadarinya dengan lihai menghindari ke arah samping sembari membalas dengan sebuah pukulan.

Lelaki misterius yang melihat sebuah pukulan menerjang ke arahnya segera mnghindar dan mencengkram pukulan dari Hakuryuukou itu, tetapi, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Vali. Sepertinya musuhnya telah terjebak dengan rencananya.

 **[Divide]**

Lelaki misterius merasakan kekuatan miliknya berkurang setengah. Tapi itu tidak berarti apapun. Bagi dirinya, kekuatan yang Vali ambil hanya secuil dari kekuatan miliknya yang sebenarnya.

Kemudian, lelaki itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Hakuryuukou dan melompat mundur, menjauh darinya. Vali yang melihat lelaki misterius menjauh darinya, mulai membuat bola sihir dan mengumpulnya di kedua tangan.

 **[Demonic Shoot]**

Sebuah bola sihir demonic meluncur dan mengarah tepat ke arah lelaki misterius. Vali yang melihat hal itu tersenyum senang. Bola sihir itu semakin lama semakin dekat dengan lelaki misterius, tetapi, dia yang menyadari bola sihir itu telah dekat dengannya, hanya memasang raut wajah senang.

"Baiklah..., sudah cukup main – mainnya." Lelaki misterius itu menahan bola sihir demoniac milik Vali dengan satu tangan miliknya. Perlahan, bola sihir demoniac itu semakin menyusut dan akhirnya menghilang seutuhnya. Vali yang melihat lelaki itu dapat menahan serangan miliknya hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Nampak sangat terkejut. "B-b-bagaimana bisa ?." Suara Vali terdengar gugup dan lemah.

Kemudian.., Langit, Perkotaan, dan semua isi dunia ini mulai retak dan akhirnya pecah menjadi berkeping – keping. Vali yang melihat semua hal itu sangat terkejut. Setelahnya, Vali tiba – tiba terbangun dan menyadari dirinya tengah menatap lelaki misterius itu seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, sebelum terjadi perkelahian.

"Hm.., jadi kau sudah bangun." Lelaki misterius itu tersenyum. "Dimana aku ?, dan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi ?." Tanya Vali dengan raut wajah bingung. "Ehm..., maafkan aku sebelumnya, karena telah menjebakmu dalam dunia ilusiku," Suara penyesalan keluar dari Lelaki misterius itu. Dia sepertinya sangat merasa bersalah.

"Jadi..., kau yang telah melakukan semua ini." Vali melompat menjauh dari memasang pose siaga. "Hah.., tolong tenanglah nona, dan maafkan aku akibat hal tadi." Lelaki misterius tersenyum sangat menawan, membuat Vali yang melihatnya blushing di kedua pipinya.

"B-b-bagaimana k-kau bisa t-tau jika ak-ku adalah seorang w-wanita ?." Tanya Vali dengan raut wajah gugup dan malu. "Hah.., sepertinya aku memang harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu." Lelaki misterius itu menghela nafas sejenak.

Setelah itu..., dari bawah kaki miliknya, muncul pentagram sihir berlambang lucifer. Tiba – tiba, surai yang semula berwarna pirang berubah menjadi silver dan warna matanya yang hijau emerald berubah menjadi merah ruby. Enam pasang sayap hitam mirip seperti malaikat jatuh (nanti ada penjelasannya entah di chap depan) muncul dan terbentang sangat lebar.

"Perkenalkan..., aku adalah Naruto Lucifer, cucu dari sang putra bintang fajar, Rizevim Livan Lucifer." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan menunduk dan salah satu tangannya memegang dada.

"T-t-tidak mungkin.., k-kau adalah keturunan lucifer." Raut wajah vali terlihat sangat shock. Dia tidak menyangka jika salah satu dari keluarga aslinya masih hidup. Selama perjalanan hidupnya, dia telah mati - matian mencari jari diri keluarga aslinya, tetapi tidak satupun dirinya menemukan sebuah petunjuk tentang keberadaan clan lucifer.

'Tidak salah lagi, lambang dan surai itu, dia benar – benar seorang keturunan lucifer.' Batin Vali sangat shock menyadari fakta yang ada.

"Ya.., aku memang asli dari clan lucifer, dan bisa di bilang juga.., aku ini adalah sepupumu.., Vali Lucifer, cucu dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer, lalu bisakah aku melihat wajah cantikmu itu, sepupuku." Fakta yang di berikan Naruto sangat membuat Vali merasa senang sekaligus terharu. Akhirnya dia dapat bertemu dengan keluarga aslinya, bahkan pertemuan langsung dengan saudaranya.

"Baiklah.., k-kalau itu maumu." Vali melepaskan balance breaker miliknya. Kini terlihat wajah asli dirinya yang amat cantik (La Folia Rihavein from strike the blood). Naruto yang memandangi wajah Vali tersenyum sangat menawan. "Jadi begitu ya..., wajah aslimu, sepupuku yang cantik."

 _ **Greeb**_

Vali tiba – tiba memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Wajah miliknya dia sandarkan ke bahu milik Naruto. Isak tangis keluar dari mata lentik miliknya. Dia tidak menyangka akan pertemuan ini. Senang,sedih,bahagia,haru, semua itu menjadi satu dengan perasaan di dalam hatinya. Setelah sekian lama dirinya terpisah dari keluarga aslinya. Tiba – tiba sebuah ikatan takdir mengingkat dan mempertemukan mereka.

"Hiks.., hiks.., hiks.., hari ini aku sangat – sangat bahagia, bisa mendapatkan libur dari Azazel, bertemu dengan keluarga asliku, hiks – hiks.., ini merupakan kenangan indah yang tak akan aku lupakan." Vali tersenyum bahagia. Air matanya terus turun mengalir membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Sessh.., tenang lah.., aku pasti akan selalu ada untukmu, dan bisakah kau ikut denganku." Naruto mengelus – elus rambut Vali dengan lembut. Dia ingin sepupunya yang cantik ini tidak bersedih dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ya.., aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi.., bisakah aku bertemu dengan orang tua angkatku terlebih dahulu." Vali membalas dengan suara yang lemah disertai senyuman indah miliknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto menuruti kemauan Vali dan mulai mempersiapkan sihir teleportasi. Kemudian..., mereka menghilang.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo para pembaca, aku telah kembali

Maaf kalo kembalinya sangat lama, padahal aku udah janjiin uptade waktu bulan maret. Gomen ya. Aku jadi merasa ngephp huhuhu T_T

Singkat aja...

Chapter 2 udah uptade. Buat plot cerita ini Naruto udah dapet kekuatan baru yang amat Godlike yaitu Elemental Lord salah satu sacred gear milik tuhan. Ehm, jadi begini aku berniat bakalan buat 4 sacred gear milik tuhan dan kekuatanya yang pasti ngelebihin Longinus. Buat yang nanya nama 3 sacred gear lain. Bakal aku rahasiain takut spoiler nantinya. Keliatanya pantes atau gak nih ? kayaknya malah terlalu Godlike banget yah, tapi tenang aja musuhnya juga akan Godlike kok. Biar seimbang.

Buat yang ingin saranin kekuatan Naruto. Sepertinya aku mohon maaf nih, karena Naruto udah punya beberapa kekuatan yang amat Godlike. Dan jika aku tambahin kekuatannya bisa aja bakalan jadi Tuhan beneran. Widih serem deh.

Kalau soal kekuatan mata milik baal itu masih rahasia, dan author belum bisa spoiler. Ohya sekalian, yang tanya kalo baal itu Beelzebub yah seratus buat kamu. Itu bener – bener tepat. Jadi nantinya aku mau pakai raja – raja iblis yang jarang muncul seperti Belphegor,Amon,Mammon. Keliatan bagus atau gak ? jangan – jangan pada bingung ?.

Di chap ini juga, Naruto udah ketemu sama Vali. (Yeeee akhirnya ketemuan juga). Penampilanya Vali kayak La Folia Rihavein dari anime strike the blood, cocok gak ama Vali ?. Lalu soal jurus yang Naruto pakek buat kasih Vali ilusi itu adalah kekuatan matanya Phantasm Dimension. (penjelasan kekuatannya di chapter depan). Untuk yang mengharap Naruto Pair sama FemVali. Mesti aku pikir – pikir dulu, masalahnya Naruto udah ama Erina. Kalo misal nambah jadinya Harem. Nanti aku tanya aja deh ama kalian pada setuju single atau harem.

Mungkin segitu aja sekarang lanjut ke Profil

* * *

 **Profil Characters**

* * *

Name : Alverne Alucio Naruto Luciel (Alias : Naruto Lucifer)

Appearance : Seperti cover (waktu jadi iblis rambut jadi warna silver/perak dan matanya berwarna merah ruby).

Abillty : Phantasm Dimension (Dimensi khayalan / ilusi)

Sacred gear : Elemental Lord

Weapon : ?

Race : Demon or ?

* * *

Name : Erina Nakkiri

Appearance : Erina Nakkiri (Shokugeki no soma)

Abillity : ?

Sacred gear : cooking mastery

Weapon : ?

Race : Human

* * *

Name : ? (Alias : Baal) (Notes : belum dapet nama samaran yang cocok nih #btw ada yg bisa bantu gak ?)

Appearance : Akashi seijuro (Kuroko no basuke)

Abillity : ?

Sacred gear : ?

Weapon : -

Race : Demon

* * *

Name : Vali Lucifer

Appearance : La Folia Rihavein (Strike the blood

Abillity : ?

Sacred gear : Divine dividing (Hakuryuukou)

Weapon : ?

Race : Demon

* * *

Selanjutnya nyusul, seiring berjalannya cerita...

Terakhir, aku ingin ucapin kepada para pembaca setiaku semua.

Jangan lupa ya buat favorite,follow, dan juga review kalian. Itu bisa jadi pembuat semangat bagiku saat menulis dan terus uptade !

Ok cukup sekian, bila ada salah kata mohon maaf ya senpai :D

~Sampai jumpa~


	3. My itoko first mission

**Chapter 3 :** _ **My Itoko first mission**_

* * *

 _Tap.., tap..., tap..,_

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan. Langkahnya terlihat pelan dan anggun. Seulas senyuman tak luput dari raut wajahnya. Matanya memandang ke arah ruang lobby sekolah. Dia berharap menemukan ruang kelas yang akan menjadi tempat menimba ilmu dan melaksanakan tugas dari kakeknya di sekolah ini.

Selama berjalan, pikirannya tertaut pada sebuah kilas balik antara dirinya dan keluarganya. Ingatan itu membuatnya bahagia. Sebuah memori yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Bukti akan jati dirinya.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Vali Pov**_

Sebuah ingatan yang membuatku bahagia. Aku memikirkan hal yang telah terjadi kemarin. Membayangkannya saja membuatku tidak bisa henti – hentinya tersenyum.

Tanpa di duga, pertemuanku dengan salah seorang anggota keluargaku yang telah lama hilang. Naruto lucifer, pemuda yang cukup tampan dan merupakan sosok sepupu bagiku, membuatku terasa amat bersuka cita dan bahagia.

Sekian lama aku mencari siapakah jati diri keluargaku dan seperti apa rupa mereka, telah terbayar akibat pertemuanku dengannya. Malam itu akan menjadi saksi pertemuan kami.

Selembar demi selembar informasi aku dapatkan darinya. Ternyata, selama ini kakekku, Rizevim livan lucifer selalu mengawasi dan menjagaku dari balik bayangan.

Tentu saja, fakta itu membuatku senang. Sosok keluarga yang telah lama aku cari tidak kusangka lebih dekat dari pada yang aku duga. Mengharukan sekali untukku.

Selanjutnya, pertemuan orang tua angkatku dengan Naruto, menimbulkan berbagai macam fakta mengejutkan. Dia memberitahu bahwa aku bukanlah anak dari mereka. Akibat great war, kakek lebih memilihku bersama orang lain untuk sementara waktu hingga aku dewasa.

Tentu mereka mengerti maksudnya dan bersikap seolah – olah hari seperti ini akan datang. Mereka memang telah menceritakan kepadaku bahwa dulunya aku di temukan tepat di depan teras rumah. Orang tua angkatku memang tidak mempunyai keturunan. Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, mereka mulai membawaku masuk dan merawatku hingga tak lama kami menjadi sebuah keluarga sampai sekarang.

Aku telah mengetahui hal itu sejak lama. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga perpisahan ini datang dan aku kembali kepada keluargaku yang sesungguhnya. Meninggalkan orang tua angkat yang amat aku sayangi dan telah berjasa mengurus kehidupanku sejak kecil.

Sesaat.., hatiku merasa sedih, tetapi kejadian seperti ini memang harus terjadi. Aku bersama Naruto pergi dari rumah orangtua angkatku menuju ke tempat dimana kakekku berada.

Selama perjalanan, sebagai sepupu yang baik, Naruto selalu menghiburku dan menceritakan bagaimana sosok kakek selama ini. Dia bercerita bahwa kakek sangatlah baik dan selalu khawatir akan keadaan cucu – cucunya selama ini. Menyadari hal itu membuat relung hatiku terasa bahagia dan haru di saat bersamaan.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu. Aku dan sepupuku, Naruto, telah sampai di kediaman kakek. Rumah miliknya terlihat begitu luas sejauh mataku memandangnya. Bunga – bunga nampak menghiasi pelataran rumah dan berbagai dekorasi yang terbuat dari emas mendominasi. Di tengah – tengah pelataran rumah, terdapat sebuah air mancur yang amat indah berbentuk seorang wanita amat rupawan dan tergantung sebuah nama di dadanya. Lilith.., baca ku akan nama dari patung itu.

Setelahnya, kakek bersama para pembantunya datang menghampiri. Raut wajah miliknya tersenyum memandangiku dan tanganya membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

 _Pluk..,_

Pelukan hangat aku dapatkan darinya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Sedih..., bahagia..., haru..., perasaan itu berkecamuk di dalam hatiku. Seolah - olah takdir kembali memberiku sukacita. Kakekku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia tengah menangis sepertiku. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku sekarang dapat bertemu dengan keluarga asliku dan kembali bercengkrama bersama mereka. Usahaku memang tidak sia – sia.

Kemudian, selepas ku buka rasa rindu dan sedih selama ini. Kakek mengajakku masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan sepupuku yang telah menghilang entah kemana.

Obrolan dan canda tawa tak pernah lepas dari pembicaraanku dengan kakek sesampainya di dalam rumah. Dia juga bercerita, bahwa dulu ayahku, Elgard Lucifer dan ibuku, Elina Lucifer adalah salah satu anak kesayangan kakek setelah Alucio Minato Lucifer dan Kushina Lucifer, orang tua dari sepupuku, Naruto. Kata kakek, ayah dan ibuku merupakan salah satu sosok pahlawan bagi bangsa iblis. Mereka berkorban di saat great war terjadi dan meninggalkanku yang masih bayi waktu itu. Mengetahui hal itu, kakek membawa dan merawatku sementara sebelum diriku di berikan kepada orang tua angkatku.

Hatiku amat terkejut dan bersedih mendengarnya. Informasi dan fakta tentang orang tuaku telah didapatkan. Aku cukup senang mengetahui mereka ternyata berkorban dan menjadi pahlawan bagi bangsa iblis. Tetapi perkataan kakek selanjutnya membuat hatiku memanas.

Dia berkata bahwa pengorbanan mereka sia – sia lantaran bangsa iblis telah terpecah menjadi 2 kubu. Fraksi maou iblis lama dan Fraksi maou iblis baru. Mereka bersiteru tentang perpecahan wilayah iblis yang sebagian telah di rebut malaikat jatuh dan berita yang timbul akibat iblis dari clan lucifer berniat membangkitkan anggota miliknya dengan cara mengorbankan beberapa iblis muda.

Akibatnya, perang terjadi dan hampir seluruh populasi iblis menurun. Perang itu terjadi amat dahsyat dan mengorbankan masing – masing iblis berbakat dari ke 2 kubu, walau begitu.., kakekku yang merupakan pemimpin penyerangan kalah terhadap pemimpin kaum iblis baru yaitu Sirzech Gremory. Kakekku memang kalah tetapi di landasi luka lama yang timbul saat great war terjadi. Kemudian, kakek menyuruh anak buahnya mundur dan bersembunyi untuk sementara hingga saat ini.

Mendengar peristiwa yang di ceritakan oleh kakek, menimbulkan berbagai macam spekulasi di pikiranku. Apakah kakek berniat membangkitkan para lucifer dengan mengorbankan para iblis muda ?. Bukankah itu merupakan hal yang amat jahat ?. Tapi, kakek berkata jika dirinya melakukan itu demi mencapai tujuan yang telah dia impikan sejak dulu yaitu, kebangkitan para lucifer seluruhnya akan mendominasi semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini dan menciptakan perdamaian.

Aku sempat ragu untuk membantu impian kakek. Tapi, sedikit memori buruk tentang keluarga membuat hatiku bergetar. Aku tidak ingin lagi merasakan kesepian dan kekosongan ini di dalam hatiku. Akan lebih baik jika aku berbuat hal yang jahat daripada kehilangan sosok yang amat berharga bagiku. Keluarga adalah hal yang utama dari apapun. Egois memang, tapi aku tidak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi. Pasti aku akan membantu kakek.

Kakek tersenyum tulus saat mengetahui aku akan membantunya. Dia memberitahuku rencana yang telah lama di susunnya. Rencana itu membuatku terkejut. Kakek menyuruhku untuk menyamar dan mendekati adik dari maou lucifer saat ini, yaitu Rias Gremory. Dia berharap aku dapat masuk dan menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga dari Rias Gremory demi menjadi mata – mata di dalam kalangan bangsa iblis.

Aku tentu menerima tugas itu. Semua kulakukan demi kebangkitan clan lucifer. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi mewujudkannya. Maka, Kuoh academy menjadi sasaran pertamaku berdasarkan informasi yang di dapatkan dari kakek. Di sinilah tugas ku akan di mulai.

 _ **Vali Pov End**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Kelas XII E mulai terlihat, langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan kelas itu. Sejenak dia menghela nafas sesaat sebelum mengetuk pintu masuk.

 _Tok.., Tok.., Tok...,_

Dari dalam, suara tanda pemberhentian pelajaran untuk sementara terdengar, lalu derap langkah kaki mendekati pintu masuk.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang guru paruh baya. Guru itu memandang Vali sesaat dan berkata kepadanya.

"Jadi kau murid baru itu ya ?, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Ya.., saya akan melakukannya,"

Vali menjawab dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Kemudian mereka mulai melangkah memasukki ruang kelas. Selama berjalan, banyak murid terutama dari kaum adam menatap Vali dengan pandangan kagum. Dia yang menyadari hal itu hanya memasang raut wajah datar andalan miliknya.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Sang guru memberi sebuah kode diam kepada seluruh murid. Setelah suasana hening, Vali mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Vali Rushifa, aku merupakan murid pindahan dari prancis, maaf jika singkat teman - teman, Yoroshiku,"

Perkenalan di lakukan begitu singkat. Dia menyadari bahwa target utamanya, Rias Gremory berada di kelas yang sama. Berarti rencana milik kakeknya berjalan lancar sejauh ini.

 _ **Vali Pov**_

Pandanganku tepat mengarah ke Rias Gremory. Ternyata benar, sesuai informasi yang di berikan oleh kakek, wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan iris mata green emerald. Wajah miliknya cukup cantik seperti kebanyakan wanita pada umumnya. Tapi, aku juga merasa sebuah aura rival albion tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Sensasi ini..., bukankah milik sekiryuutei. Aura itu muncul di sebelah Rias Gremory.

Aku memandang ke arah murid laki – laki yang berada di samping kiri Rias Gremory. Aura milik sekiryuutei sedikit menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa terduga sama sekali, takdir kembali mempertemukan kami, para rival abadi. Mungkin, aku dapat mengambil keuntungan dengan mendekati mereka berdua. Kupikir itu rencana yang bagus dan sepertinya aku juga dapat bermain – main sedikit dengan mereka.

 _ **Vali Pov End**_

Setelah perkenalan yang Vali sampaikan, murid – murid yang lain menyadari suatu hal yang amat mengejutkan. Mereka semua tak menyangka mendapati satu kelas dengan murid yang berasal dari keluarga Rushifa yang terkenal amat kaya dan menjadi nomor 1 di dunia karena perusahaan milik keluarga itu, Rushifa corporation, mengembangkan banyak projek terutama di bidang sains dan teknologi untuk perkembangan dunia. Tentunya, para murid mulai bertanya mengenai hubungan Vali dengan keluarga Rushifa.

"Vali-san, bolehkah aku bertanya, apa hubungan antara kau dan keluarga Rushifa ?

Salah satu murid berbicara mewakili murid yang lain.

"Yah.., aku merupakan salah seorang anggota keluarga rushifa,"

Jawaban milik Vali membuat murid lainnya terkejut dan semakin penasaran.

"Jadi.., apakah kau kenal dengan CEO perusahaan Rushifa, yaitu Naruto Luciel ?,"

"Ya.., aku mengenalnya dan juga aku merupakan sepupu dari Naruto-niisama,"

Fakta yang di beritahukan Vali membuat seluruh murid gempar dan terkejut. Mereka bersorak kagum dan merasa bahagia. Sekelas dengan murid cantik seperti putri bangsawan sesungguhnya dan dia juga merupakan sepupu dari orang yang mendapat predikat sebagai seorang pengusaha termuda no 1 di dunia adalah keajaiban yang jarang terjadi. Mereka tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan Vali.

Kemudian, akibat suasana kelas yang mulai ramai di saat perkenalan Vali terjadi, Sang guru yang semenjak tadi berada di depan kelas dan terabaikan mulai marah.

 _Brakkk...,_

Guru itu tiba – tiba mengebrak meja dan membuat seluruh murid kembali ke kursi masing – masing.

"Baiklah..., kalian semua harap diam dan untukmu Vali, bisakah kau duduk tepat di belakang Issei,"

Vali hanya menurut dan berjalan ke arah bangku yang telah di tunjukkan. Sampai di bangku, Issei yang berada di depannya mulai berbalik arah dan tersenyum ke arah Vali.

"Hai.., perkenalkan namaku Issei.., semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik untuk ke depannya Vali-san,"

"Ya.., senang berkenalan denganmu Issei-san, mohon bantuannya juga,"

Issei dan Vali berkenalan secara singkat di sertai balas membalas seulas senyum di wajah mereka. Walau terlihat santai, jiwa Albion yang berada di dalam tubuh Vali sebisa mungkin menahan aura dan hasrat bertarung miliknya demi tugas yang di laksanakan oleh Vali.

Setelah perkenalan, mereka kembali fokus menghadap kedepan karena pelajaran akan di mulai. Tetapi, Issei tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan asik bertukar pikiran dengan partnernya, Ddraig.

 _ **Issei Pov**_

Vali Rushifa, murid baru itu sungguh cantik. Raut wajah rupawan miliknya seperti malaikat dan lekuk tubuh serta asetnya yang wow itu. Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Jika di pikir – pikir, Kecantikan miliknya dengan Rias-chan berbanding sebelas – dua belas. Mungkin dia cocok sebagai kategori yang tepat untuk di masukkan ke dalam salah satu kerajaan haremku, Bagaimana menurutmu Ddraig ?.

' **Terserah kau saja partner, mungkin aku setuju denganmu, wanita itu cukup cantik, tapi bisakah kau hilangkan sifat mesummu itu, kau membuatku merasa malu, bagaimana bisa Ddraig yang agung ini memiliki parner yang mesum sepertimu,'**

Jadi Ddraig sependapat denganku, tapi apa – apaan kata – kata itu. Apakah dia menyesal memiliki partner sepertiku ?. Cih..., Dasar Ddraig sialan, memang benar di dunia ini tidak ada yang mengetahui apa itu surga dunia selain Azazel-sensei.

 _ **Issei Pov End**_

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Para murid telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing – masing, membuat suasana kelas menjadi sepi. Sementara itu, Vali yang masih berada di dalam kelas segera bangkit dan pergi menuju ke gedung lama yang berada di belakang sekolah.

Derap langkah kakinya menjadi pelan sesampainya di pelataran gedung lama. Dia ingin memastikan jika keadaan aman terlebih dahulu sebelum aksi memata – matainya dimulai.

Sesudah di rasa aman, dia mulai mengeluarkan sepasang sayap naga dan terbang menuju ke samping jendela luar gedung tempat para anggota keluarga Rias Gremory berkumpul menurut aura iblis yang di rasakan oleh Albion. Dengan cermat, dia mendengarkan pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam.

 _ **Inside Room**_

"Ara – Ara ~, Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, bouchou, soal murid baru itu ?,"

Seorang gadis bersurai ponytail mulai membuka topik pembicaraan. Mereka tengah mengadakan rapat harian seusai pulang sekolah.

"Yah.., aku merasakan dia hanya manusia biasa Akeno,"

"Hm.., jadi begitu ya, lalu bagaimana dengan pencarian anggota kita yang lain, bukankah kau ingat bahwa pertarungan para iblis muda tinggal 1 bulan lagi,"

"Tentang itu kau tenang saja, aku memiliki beberapa kandidat lain,"

"Kalau begitu, aku serahkan padamu bouchou, fufufu~,"

Setelah perbincangan itu, mereka mulai mengganti topik membahas tentang keseharian dan pengumpulan kontrak iblis.

 _ **Vali Pov**_

Pertarungan para iblis muda. Jadi para iblis telah membuat sebuah turnamen ajang bakat. Mungkin lebih baik bagiku untuk segera mendekati Rias dan mencoba untuk menjadi salah satu anggota keluarganya. Dengan begitu, mendapatkan informasi dari bangsa iblis akan mudah nantinya.

 _ **Vali**_ _**Pov End**_

Perbincangan Rias bersama anggota keluarganya membuat Vali mendapat sebuah informasi. Fakta yang di dapat tentang pertarungan para iblis muda bisa menjadi informasi yang bagus untuk rencana kakek ke depannya.

Tapi.., saat dia mulai memata – matai lagi, tanpa di sengaja, segel barrier yang di pasang Rias bersama anggota keluarganya berbunyi dan membuat Vali harus menyudahi tugas mata – mata miliknya. Dia menghilang dengan sebuah sihir teleport yang berada di bawah kakinya menuju ke depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian, Rias bersama anggota miliknya berdatangan dan memeriksa apa yang telah terjadi.

Vali muncul tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, tak di sangka, sepupunya Naruto, telah menunggunya di dalam sebuah mobil supersport Pagani Zonda R berwarna hitam. Dia melangkah menghampiri sepupunya itu. Naruto yang memandang Vali mulai mendekat segera berbincang dengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas pertamamu ?, Vali-chan,"

"Cukup buruk Naruto-nii, aku hampir ketauan tadi,"

"Tapi kau tidak apa – apakan ?, apakah kau terluka ?,"

"Aku tidak kenapa – napa, Naruto-nii, selebihnya aku mendapatkan sebuah informasi yang mungkin bermanfaat bagi rencana kakek,"

"Memangnya apa itu ?,"

"Begini Naruto-nii, berdasarkan hasil memata – mataiku, aku menemukan fakta bahwa bangsa iblis akan melaksanakan sebuah turnamen pertarungan antar iblis muda kira – kira 1 bulan lagi,"

"Informasi yang bagus, kau cukup baik jika menjadi mata – mata, Vali-chan, lalu bisakah kau ceritakan detailnya di perjalanan, aku ingin mengajakmu menemui seseorang,"

"Baiklah..., Naruto-nii, tapi siapa orang itu ?,"

"Hm.., kau mungkin akan menyukainya nanti,"

Kemudian.., Naruto mulai menyalakan mobil miliknya setelah Vali masuk. Lalu mereka pergi menuju ke tempat yang dia katakan.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Uptade.

Hasil kerja keras sepupuku yang telah menjadi assistan untuk chapter 3 ini.

Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu kakak (Pename : Rubinart, jangan lupa fav dan foll ceritanya guys).

Sry kalo udah nunggu terlalu lama. Memang uptade sangat jarang berhubung author terlalu sibuk di dunia nyata + sampai harus nitip cerita ke sepupu.

Baiklah..., singkat saja. Aku gak ingin mengulas lama - lama.

Buat plot cerita, di sini akan ada berbagai macam sudut pandang entah itu dari pihak naruto maupun pihak musuh. Aku tidak ingin membuat alur yang seakan selalu mendukung tokoh utama. Menurutku itu terlalu monoton dan aku juga ingin membuat gaya baru.

Gimana nih menurut kalian ? terkesan aneh / membingungkan / atau malah bagus ? Coba ya kasih saran dan kritik di review. Hal itu bisa menjadi penunjang untuk kedepannya.

Soal Vali. kek ya aku udah fix tidak akan membuat Vali pair ama Naruto. Masa nanti incest, kan aneh (menurutku sih). Kalau buat Naruto pair single atau harem bisa di diskusikan.

Nanti juga, buat yang nanya kemana Nakkiri Erina. Dia sedang mengurus rumahnya Naru. Jadi kalo ada yg cari bisa tanya ama calon suaminya hihihi.

Nih ada juga profil karakter yang pasti akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

 **Profil Characters**

1\. Name : Alverne Alucio Naruto Luciel (Alias : Naruto Lucifer)

Appearance : Seperti cover (waktu jadi iblis rambut jadi warna silver/perak dan matanya berwarna merah ruby).

Abillty : Phantasm Dimension (Dimensi khayalan / ilusi)

Sacred gear : Elemental Lord

Weapon : ?

Race : Demon or ?

2\. Name : Erina Nakkiri

Appearance : Erina Nakkiri (Shokugeki no soma)

Abillity : ?

Sacred gear : cooking mastery

Weapon : ?

Race : Human

3\. Name : ? (Alias : Baal) (Notes : belum dapet nama samaran yang cocok nih #btw ada yg bisa bantu gak ?)

Appearance : Akashi seijuro (Kuroko no basuke)

Abillity : ?

Sacred gear : ?

Weapon : -

Race : Demon

4\. Name : Vali Lucifer

Appearance : La Folia Rihavein (Strike the blood

Abillity : ?

Sacred gear : Divine dividing (Hakuryuukou)

Weapon : ?

Race : Demon

Ok cukup segini dariku. Maaf kalo gak bisa balas review kalian satu persatu. Author lagi sibuk dengan kehidupan nyata.

Jangan lupa ya buat favorite,follow, dan juga review kalian. Itu bisa jadi pembuat semangat bagiku saat menulis dan terus uptade !

Satu lagi...,

 _ **Selamat Hari Lebaran Bagi Yang Menjalankan..,**_

 _ **Bila aku selaku author punya banyak salah mohon maaf ya :)**_

 _ **~Sampai Jumpa Lain Waktu~**_

 **Note :** Menulis hanya sebuah media untuk menyalurkan sebuah ide gagasan dan kreatifitasku. Entah baik atau buruk, semua tergantung kepada para pembaca.


End file.
